Monocromático
by LiihLoves
Summary: Yūichirō era a razão para que Mikaela pudesse viver aquele inferno dia após dia. Desde que ambos haviam se separado o mundo do loiro perdeu as cores, perdeu a vida. Tornou-se monocromático. O encontro em Shinjuko apenas piorou a situação para o "vampiro", a rejeição deixou-o perdido. Um segundo encontro acontece, dessa vez o vampiro diz tudo que tinha para dizer.


**Oiii, bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Seraph of the End e minha primeira fic postada no , mesmo que eu nem saiba se tem alguém aqui que fala português, mas fazer o que ¬u¬'**

 **Amo MikaYuu, mas o Yuu as vezes me deixa nos nervos quando age tão estupidamente trouxa com o Mika e o coitado ainda corre atrás, as vezes eu acho isso meio surreal até de mais (mesmo que estejamos falando de um universo onde existam vampiros em um apocalipse).**

 **Anyway, espero que gostem, a fic terá de dois a, no MÁXIMO, 3 capítulos e eu realmente não sei quando vou postar o próximo, porque eu tenho uma outra fic (não aqui no , mas ok) que é a minha principal.**

 **Bem, é isso**

 **Kissus**

O dia era cinza.

Na verdade, nunca deixou de ser aos olhos de Mikaela, que, em seu ponto de vista, não deixava de ser uma alma inerte, com um coração morto. Há muito as cores de seu mundo haviam se perdido, desde que tivera as pessoas que mais lhe eram especiais desapareceram daquele mundo, para ser mais exato. A memória daquela noite fria de inverno ainda o assombraria durante toda sua vida, as lembranças do sangue inocente pintando as lajotas brancas que ele era forçado a passar praticamente dia após dia.

O coração batia mais dolorosamente assim que lembrava a imagem daquele que mais amava fugindo em direção à liberdade, a seu mando é claro. O vampiro sempre se lembraria de como implorara para que o garoto de cabelos negros fugisse e o deixasse para trás, uma vez que, em seus pensamentos, ele acabaria assim como o resto da sua família. Se pudesse salvar Yūichirō, então aceitaria a morte de bom grado.

Contudo, jamais iria imaginar naquela época, nem em seus mais profundos pesadelos, que o que o destino lhe reservava era pior do que a própria morte. Ser transformado em vampiro contra sua vontade, sem poder argumentar contra as medidas que Krull Tepes impôs a ele, foi, sem sombras de dúvida, pior que a morte. Mas ao longo dos tempos, percebeu que aquilo fora necessário.

Assim que descobriu a terrível verdade sobre o gene Serafim, que tanto ele quanto Yuu carregavam em suas veias, e que os humanos pretendiam usar o outro como uma arma naquela guerra sem futuro, Mikaela enfureceu-se. Mesmo que toda a humanidade que ainda restava em sua consciência não gostasse de admitir, se juntou aos vampiros com o intuito de resgatar aquele que era sua única família nesse mundo sem esperança.

O dia do reencontro dos dois finalmente chegou quando participaram da batalha em Shinjuku. Se não fosse pelo ferimento que Mika tinha recebido da espada daquele que amava, talvez os dois estivessem juntos, tendo em vista que o loiro teria mais forças para levar Yuu dali.

O reencontro que tanto esperava, de um momento para o outro se tornou num desastre que conseguira despedaçar o que ainda restava do coração que as vezes chegava a esquecer que ainda possuía. A dor das palavras proferidas por Yuu ainda o cortavam como navalha.

" _E-eu... não posso, Mika... Eu não posso ir. Meus amigos estão aqui..."_

Era o que _ele_ tinha dito. O "quase" vampiro lembrou-se de como havia se desesperado, tentando convencer o rapaz do quanto os humanos era cruéis e que estes só tinham em mente uma coisa: Vencer a guerra através dele.

" _ME SOLTA!"_

O moreno gritou, se desvencilhando dos braços de Mika e correndo de volta para aqueles humanos imundos.

Toda aquela conversa ainda era torturante. Mika perdeu a única esperança que lhe sobrara. Sentia raiva dos humanos, por serem tão corrompidos e gananciosos. Sentia raiva dos vampiros, por serem manipuladores e indiferentes com o alheio. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, por se tornar o monstro que era hoje. E... além de tudo, no fundo de seu peito inanimado, teria de admitir que conseguia sentir raiva de Yūichirō.

Havia sido rejeitado. O garoto de quatro anos atrás, que Mika tanto amava, agora havia preferido compartilhar sua vida com outros. Ser parte de outra família, uma família que Mika nunca seria incluído.

Uma vez tendo seu coração totalmente abatido e despedaçado, não tinha mais forças para nada. Continuaria a seguir as ordens dos vampiros sem pestanejar, afinal, o que iria perder com isso? No momento, o que mais desejava era poder morrer de uma vez, sua "vida" não fazia mais sentido, a raiva e tristeza tomaram toda a esperança que o mantinha são. Ser ou não mais uma peça no tabuleiro gigantesco dessa guerra não era mais algo que o incomodava.

O som tilintante de armas em confronto estalou em seus tímpanos, fazendo Mikaela observar o campo de batalha que o cercava.

Observou indiferente do alto de um prédio o conflito entre humanos e vampiros que se seguia no solo. Os humanos estavam cedendo aos poucos para as forças de Ferid, que seguiam imbatíveis pela cidade.

— Mika-kun!

" _Falando no demônio..."_ O jovem vampiro pensou, sem desviar o olhar do campo de batalha, enquanto isso, o comandante se aproximava com o costumeiro sorriso sórdido estampando o rosto. Não precisava olhá-lo para saber a expressão eternamente maléfica e egocêntrica do sétimo progenitor da corte vampírica.

— Você realmente fica muito adorável parado aqui, olhando o mundo a baixo, mas não vou poder te defender nos relatórios se você não contribuir. — Ferid disse, pondo-se ao lado do menor, levando seu olhar para a batalha que se seguia. — Você ainda está abalado pela rejeição da sua princesinha? Eu imagino como isso deve ser...

— Calado. — o loiro sibilou, arrancando uma risada do outro ao seu lado.

— Não perca a paciência. — disse, balançando a mão como se para abafar o caso, mas logo voltou ao semblante de antes. — Agora é melhor você entrar logo na batalha, parece que os reforços humanos estão chegando. Vamos aproveitar o sangue que conseguirmos aqui e dar o fora antes que eles dobrem de número. É uma pena, Krull poderia ter mandado os reforços dela, teríamos o dobro de gado para levar à Sanguinem.

Mikaela não contestou, não tinha vontade o suficiente para qualquer coisa. Não interessava se estava ou não sendo manipulado pelos vampiros, apenas nada mais importava. Sentia-se como uma concha vazia sendo arrastada pelas ondas na beira da praia.

Após as palavras do comandante, desembainhou a espada dada por Krull e saltou do prédio de doze andares que se encontrava, caindo graciosamente em uma pilha de entulhos , já em posição de ataque, com a lâmina, já vermelha, cruzando a frente de seu rosto.

Seu olhar tornou a ostentar uma expressão fria, provavelmente muito mais fechada do que sempre obtivera desde que aprendera a arte de matar.

Tomou a maior velocidade que conseguiu atingir, interferindo nas lutas que eram travadas entre humanos e outros vampiros, aproximando-se com velocidade desumana e perfurando os corpos do exército inimigo e espalhando mais sangue pelo campo de batalha.

Ouviu Lacus praguejar, afirmando que aquilo era um desperdício de alimento, mas este fora imediatamente ignorado pelo loiro, que seguira dando fim aos humanos que aproximavam de si com o intuito de vingar a vida de seus... Companheiros. Ou pelo menos era isso que chamavam.

O cheiro de sangue tomou conta de Mikaela, fazendo sua garganta ir além do "seco", quase como se pudesse senti-la rasgar, mas não daria ao luxo de provar uma gota se quer.

Pode ouvir um som mais alto. Um irritante barulho de automóveis e dezenas de passos apressados vindo em sua direção. Ao longe ouviu Lacus chamando seu nome quando ouvira Ferid comandando a retirada das tropas. Mika deu as costas para o campo de batalha, examinando inúmeras capas brancas desaparecendo em meio às ruinas do que um dia já fora uma cidade.

Sendo o último, percebeu um soldado humano se remexendo, em sua volta, apenas os cadáveres daqueles que um dia já foram seus colegas. Quando ele notou que o vampiro loiro, que exterminou grande parte de seu esquadrão, o olhava atentamente, acabou congelando no chão.

Mika começou a andar lentamente em sua direção, com a espada ensanguentada ainda em mãos. O pobre homem começou a tremer e o loiro, sem ao menos vacilar, retirou a vida de mais um humano imundo.

Era assim que eles eram. Pessoas terríveis que mereciam a morte depois de tudo. Não sabia mais o que era pior. Vampiro ou humano? Essa dúvida o manteria como um híbrido para o resto de sua curta vida, se assim continuasse. Sentiu a garganta doer com o cheiro forte do sangue que adentrava em suas narinas.

O som dos reforços humanos estava perto de mais e, soltando um pesado suspiro, embainhou sua espada, seguindo os rastros da sua tropa.

Ele fora visto pelos humanos, mas estes estavam tão preocupados em achar sobreviventes que desconsideraram sua fuga.

Mas nem todos deixaram de reparar.

 **=/=**

Mikaela decidiu ficar para trás, aproveitando o tempo sozinho na superfície, mesmo que em meio a uma cidade totalmente destruída e cheia de bestas do apocalipse. Não aguentaria ter de chegar a Sanguinem e lidar com as irritantes perguntas de Lacus ou as investidas insuportáveis de Ferid para poder se satisfazer do loiro.

Não, preferiria se isolar enquanto se concentrava na sede crescente que alastrava-se em sua garganta.

Recostou-se em uma parede do que poderia ter sido um prédio, ou uma casa, mas que agora permanecia apenas ela rodeada de tijolos e destroços. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente ao tentar controlar seus instintos. De um bolso em suas vestes, retirou um pequeno frasco contendo o sangue de Krull, que aliviaria aquela sensação progressiva.

Destampou o vidro e levou-o aos lábios, secando o recipiente em menos de alguns segundos.

Voltou a guarda-lo e fechar os olhos, aproveitando o silêncio mórbido.

Até que ouve passos.

O tempo parece andar mais lentamente, e antes que percebesse as mãos já estavam postas no cabo de sua espada, colocando-se em posição.

Uma capa preta em detalhes esverdeados.

Olhos verdes esmeralda, arregalados com surpresa e, talvez alívio.

O coração de Mikaela apertou dolorosamente em seu peito, o fazendo trincar os dentes imperceptivelmente. Mas algo além da dor surgira. Algo mais... revolto.

— Mika... — Yūichirō sussurrou, com a voz embargada. — E-eu sabia que... Era você. — o moreno começou a andar meio cambaleante em direção ao loiro.

Mika tremeu. Não. Não. NÃO! Ele não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Não queria sofrer mais do que já sofrera por causa do outro. A sensação de ter sido deixado para trás duas vezes seguidas não o abandonava. As palavras ditas naquele dia em Shibuya por Yuu ainda martelavam a consciência do vampiro. O medo, a ira e o sentimento de traição não o abandonavam.

O loiro deu um passo para trás.

Yuu percebeu.

— Mika? — Yūichirō murmurou com descrença.

— N-não se atreva. — o vampiro falou em voz baixa, mas alto o suficiente para que o humano ouvisse. Os olhos deste se arregalaram em perplexidade e Mika pode ver, lá no fundo, algo quebrando no olhar que tanto amava. Quebrando do mesmo jeito que aconteceu consigo em Shinjuku. Provavelmente se condenaria por fazer isso com Yuu, mas no momento, a raiva o dominou. — Depois de todos esses anos eu... Eu pensei que eu significava alguma coisa pra você, mas... Mas mesmo depois de tudo, você me deu as costas pela segunda vez, mesmo eu... Mesmo eu pedindo, não, _implorando_ para que você viesse comigo e... Mesmo assim você preferiu _eles,_ que estão te usando só para ganhar uma guerra num mundo sem futuro, _a mim_ , que foi praticamente amaldiçoado de te amar durante todo esse tempo. E depois de tudo isso você espera que eu esteja aqui sorrindo, de coração intacto depois de ter sofrido anos por _sua_ causa?

As palavras de Mika, assim como sua breve declaração, atravessaram o peito de Yuu, fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem dolorosamente, preparando-o para as lágrimas.

— Mika, nem todos eles são assim! E-eu não podia abandonar minha família, eles iam morr...

— Então quer dizer que eu não sou sua família? Que eu não importo mais nada? Sou tão fácil de substituir assim, Yūichirō?! — sem perceber, Mika já se encontrava aos brados.

Yūichirō... Mika jamais o chamara assim. Um soluço fora arrancado do fundo da garganta do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas começaram a fluir pelo seu rosto.

— Não! Você entendeu errado! Eu jamais quis te deixar pra trás! Eu só quero que ninguém mais morra por minha causa! — seu timbre também aumentara ao tentar se justificar, mas logo voltou com um sussurro. — Mika... por favor.

O loiro observou a imagem de Yūichirō em meio às lágrimas, novamente por sua causa, aflito. Tal visão diminuiu sua ira, mas seu coração ainda estava pulsando dolorosamente.

Desviou o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava um passo. Tais movimentos só fizeram o desespero do garoto humano aumentar, assim como suas lágrimas. Não conseguiu permanecer de pé e seus joelhes cederam, levando-o ao chão.

Mika não queria olhar. Aquilo só o faria sofrer mais, mas mesmo que a causa de toda essa dor fosse Yuu, ele ainda o amava, jamais parara de amá-lo.

Sem perceber, ele também estava chorando.

— Yuu-chan... — Mikaela murmurou, com as lágrimas contornando sua face.

— Mika, me desculpa. Perdoe-me por não ter conseguido te salvar a quatro anos daquele inferno, me perdoe por ter te deixado para trás em Shinjuku. Sem perceber, eu fiz você, sozinho, passar por coisas terríveis. Tudo isso é culpa minha. — a fala de Yūichirō, que se encontrava de olhos e punhos cerrados, era constantemente interrompida pelos seus próprios soluços. — Eu imploro.

A súplica do outro atingiu o vampiro que o olhou aterrorizado.

Algo quente se acendeu em seu peito. Como se um flash de razão tivesse iluminado sua mente, o relembrando do porque que suportara todos aqueles anos naquele maldito lugar. Sobrevivera lá apenas por causa de Yuu, o pensamento de ter o moreno consigo é que o fez resistir.

Ao ver o _seu Yuu_ naquele estado de decadência, tornou a se aproximar, se ajoelhando a frente do moreno que abriu os olhos esmeralda levemente avermelhados devido ao choro. Mika não pode deixar de se sentir culpado.

Puxou Yūichirō, afundando o mesmo em seu peito. Sentiu os braços do garoto enlaçarem seu pescoço, apertando-o, como se para não perde-lo novamente. Era isso que ambos temiam.

Permaneceram alguns minutos apenas num abraço apertado, impedindo qualquer afastamento, aproveitando a batida calma de ambos os corações. Mika se pegou acariciando as madeixas escuras de Yuu, afundando-se nos fios negros feito breu do menor e sentindo seu cheiro que lembrava ao campo de batalha, mas, se parasse para sentir melhor, conseguia perceber o seu aroma característico, que jamais poderia ser comparado com qualquer outra coisa.

As carícias fizeram Yuu ficar comicamente vermelho, tal fato que apenas o fez enterrar-se mais nas vestes brancas de Mika. O loiro sentiu a inquietude do outro e decidiu se afastar, sem quebrar o abraço, apenas o suficiente para encarar a face de Yūichirō, que se encontrava ruborizada.

— Tão adorável... — Mika disse, corando minimamente ao perceber que pensou alto.

A vermelhidão no rosto do humano se intensificou, mas não disse nada, apenas observou os olhos azuis celestial do vampiro, que devolvia o olhar com mesma intensidade.

Um desejo percorreu o corpo do loiro.

Não faria mal em tentá-lo, certo? Só faltava isso para que o motivo pelo qual vivera durante esses longos anos estivesse completo.

Viajou uma mão até o rosto de Yūichirō, acariciando a pele do adolescente, que se sentiu estremecer com o toque. Mika puxou o rosto do menor alguns centímetros mais perto do seu e, por fim, investindo contra os lábios do seu amigo de infância.

Yuu não estava surpreso. Tudo o que fez foi fechar os olhos e se perder com o súbito calor que lhe subiu a região do ventre quando sentiu Mikaela abraçando sua cintura e o puxando para mais perto, tudo o que pode fazer foi dirigir suas mãos para os fios dourados extremamente macios que o vampiro possuía.

Sentiu a língua de Mika deslizando pelos seus lábios, levando-o a entreabri-los, logo o loiro adentrou na boca do outro, provando cada parte que sua língua pudesse alcançar e, ao encontrar a de Yūichirō, pode sentir um arrepio cruzando sua espinha, instigando-o a apertar o abraço, quase como se quisesse quebrar as leis da física sobre dois corpos não poderem ocupar o mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, Yuu não gostava de ser comandado, o que fez investir para tentar adentrar boca de Mika que, ao perceber o crescente desespero do amante, cedeu espaço. Sentiu a língua de Yuu deslizar sobre a sua, logo depois do moreno acariciar as presas que o loiro possuía, claramente em tentativa de provocação, que dera certo aos olhos de Mika.

Mikaela se afastou e um pequeno fio de saliva ainda conectava ambas as bocas, ele admirou Yūichirō com as bochechas coradas e respiração ofegante.

Querendo ver até onde Yuu o deixaria ir, levou seus lábios na região do pescoço, puxando a gola de seu uniforme o máximo que pode. Ouviu um suspiro escapar dos lábios do moreno, que inclinou sua cabeça para tentar dar mais espaço para o trabalho do outro, que continuava a morder de leve a pele sensível daquela região, fazendo de tudo para que suas presas afiadas não lhe cortassem.

Mika estava um tanto quanto apreensivo quanto a isso, temia perder o controle e machucar Yuu devido a sua sede, mas o sangue de Krull deveria mantê-lo na linha por um tempo. Subiu os lábios, beijando o local abaixo do queixo, induzindo Yuu a inclinar sua cabeça para cima e, dos seus lábios, um gemido baixo fora ouvido para o deleite de vampiro.

Ao longe Mikaela pode ouvir sons de aproximação, o que o fez recuar rapidamente, apenas mantendo a posição de abraço e recebendo um olhar de protesto de Yūichirō.

— Alguém está vindo. Acho que são os humanos do seu esquadrão... Não, mais. — Mika disse, forçando o abraço, temendo a separação do mesmo. — Yuu-chan...

Não. Yūichirō não queria se separar. Não queria que Mika voltasse para Sanguinem, nem Mika queria que Yūichirō voltasse com os humanos.

— Yuu-chan, fuja comigo. — a voz de Mika soou, temerosa. — Eu não posso deixar que você vire uma arma, eu quero que você viva comigo, longe dos malditos vampiros e dos humanos egoístas.

— Mika, eu...

— YUICHIRO! — a voz de Ichinose Guren ecoou de maneira desesperada.

Mika e Yuu desfizeram as posições que estavam, levantando-se o mais rápido que a anatomia de cada um poderia lhes permitir.

" _Isso não iria prestar"_

Foi o que Yuu pensou ao ver o seu esquadrão e o de Guren avançando, o último já armado.


End file.
